Fiesta o pelea
by hina-hatake
Summary: Lo que hace kakashi para darle un regalo de cumpleaños a anko...teniendo a un genma molesto con ganas de pelear
1. Chapter 1

Hola yo soy "Hina" diré q soy nueva en esto de escribir pero hago mi mejor intento lo juro… los personajes le pertenecen a kishimoto q para mi es cruel ya q va a matar a anko o ya lo hizo no sé T-T.

_*los pensamientos*_

/acciones/

**-diálogos**

Lo q se me ocurra poner

**No puedo creer como me metí en este plan**/_lo decía un shinobi con cabellera de color plata mientras veía como le ponían un moño de color morado en la muñeca/vestía unos jeans y una camisa negra/_

**No te quejes tanto kakashi-san es una sorpresa para anko es su cumpleaños**_/kurenai le decía mientras amarraba el moño/_

**Si ya se q es para Anko pero no entiendo por q yo soy el regalo**/ _mirando el moño_/

**La respuesta es muy fácil mi querido rival la respuesta es porq hace ya casi un año q no estás aquí en la aldea y por lo tanto hace un año q anko no te ve siendo su mejor amigos **_*y algo mas q eso para ella*_** obvio q se va alegrar por volverte a ver**

**Ya entendiste kakashi-san** /_decía kurenai la mejor amiga de anko mientras terminaba de arreglar el salón para la fiesta / _

**Y tengo q usar el moño a la fuerza**

**Si**

**Uff….pues ya q me queda pero aun no sé como consiguieron q me dejaran salir del anbu **

**No fue difícil solo tuvimos sobornar al encargado mientras danzo-sama no está **/_gai haciendo unas de sus poses/_

**Y el golpe fue porq **

**Pues…**

(Flash back)

Se encontraba kakashi entrenando en una nueva técnica en medio del bosque cuando de la nada le dieron un puñetazo

**Kakashi...**/lo decía la bestia verde de konoha/

**Pero q demonios te pasa gai porq me golpeaste** /sobándose/

**Emm eso no importa vengo para q me acompañes**

**Acompañarte a donde**_/algo confundido/___

**No me digas q se te ha olvidado q hoy es el cumpleaños de nuestra querida amiga anko**

**Se me olvido**_/sin tomar le importancia/_

**Pero como q se te olvido**_/apunto de golpearlo otra vez pero ahora kakashi bloqueo /_

**No tiene importancia y además tengo q seguir con mi entrenamiento**_/soltando el puño de gai/_

**Vamos kakashi hace mucho no te ve tan si quiera porq es su cumpleaños...por favor…por favor… por favor...por favor **

**Está bien pero como vas a lograr para q salga de aquí**

**De eso no te preocupes ya lo tenemos arreglado**

(Fin del flash back)

**Ya no deben de tardar en llegar los demás**_/kurenai terminando de poner los globos y viendo el reloj)_

**Kakashi tú te tendrás q esconder para q no te vea **

**Está bien**

(30 minutos después)

**Cállense q ya viene** _/silencio total/_

_/abriendo la puerta/_

**SORPRESA…**

**Aaaa….**

**Tranquila anko somos nosotros**

**Me han dado un susto en grande**_**…**__ (Agitada)_

**Jaja… feliz cumpleaños**

**Gracias kurenai**_/mostrando su sonrisa de niña pequeña/_

**Que te la pases bien y sigue viviendo con la llama de la juventud **

…**umm….gracias gai….**

_(Y asi pasaron saludando y felicitando a la feliz kunoichi)_

**Bueno anko q crees q conseguimos para tu cumpleaños**

**No se q es **

**Tienes q adivinar jeje…**

**Ahmm….no se… un dulce**

_/detrás de ella/_ **no creo q yo sea un dulce** _/riendo/_

*esa voz es de_…*/volteando despacio/_ **ka...kakashi…**

**Hola anko feliz cumpleaños**

_(No supo q contestar se limito a abrazarlo gesto q el correspondió con gusto)_

*no puedo creer q este aquí, después de tanto tiempo_*/una lagrima atravesó su mejilla/_

**Anko no tienes porq llorar deberías de estar feliz hoy**_**…**__/sonriendo/_

**Claro q estoy feliz y más por tener el mejor regalo **

**Asi cual** _(un poco de sarcasmo)_

**A ti**

_(Asi sin más sorpresas paso la fiesta anko hablaba con los invitados, sin soltar a kakashi toda la velada se la paso abrazada a él, a kakashi no le molesto estar asi ya q también la abrazaba y aun q se negaba a bailar anko le dijo q no se podía negar ya q era su cumpleaños y porque él era su regalo de cumpleaños tenia q hacer lo q ella pidiera) _

**No puedo creer q anko no suelte a kakashi para nada**_ /lo decía genma algo molesto/_

**Vamos genma no amargues la fiesta y si anko está con kakashi es porq lo quiere**_ /asuma tomando un trago/_

**Si pero él no toma a anko en serio de seguro él ni la quiere como ella lo quiere a el **

**Eso no lo sabes asi q ya mejor cálmate **

**Pero es…**

**Ya supera lo anko no te quiere ella no quiere nada contigo ella solo quiere a kakashi y a nadie mas**

_/mirando el piso/_**Ya lo se**

**Hola…chicos**_ /anko muy alegre ~ _y como no si kakashi está con ella___ )_

**Hola anko como te la estás pasando**

**Bien gracias **

**Y tu kakashi hace mucho q no te veía como va tu entrenamiento**

**Hola asuma va bien gracias**

**Y dime kakashi en el anbu no hay mujeres bonitas** /genma lo decía molesto/

**Pues si hay mujeres bonitas porq lo preguntas** /con mucha tranquilidad aun abrazando a anko/

**Simple curiosidad, y no has hecho más amistades o una relación con alguna**

…...(mirada seria)

**Que pasa por que no contestas he, te comió la lengua el gato** (él lo decía con burla)

**No**

**Y entonces porq te callas o no querías q supieran q tienes una relación o mejor dicho varias** /no pudo esconder su enojo/

**No es verdad yo no tengo distracciones, yo estoy en el anbu para acabar mi entrenamiento solamente eso, no me interesa formar ninguna relación con alguien de ahí **/con seriedad y una mirada fría/

**Solo nos quieres engañar de seguro no quieres q sepan verdad**

**Tu puedes creer lo que quieras a mi no me afecta en lo mas mínimo **

**Ya cálmense genma no se a que vienen esas preguntas pero ya basta, kakashi ven vámonos** /anko dándose la vuelta/

**Está bien** /apunto de seguirla/

**Espera kakashi q no entiendes o te haces el idiota** /sujetándolo del brazo/

**No entiendo qué **/volteándose ya algo molesto/

**Dije q ya basta** /llamándole la atención a los dos/

**Que no te das cuenta si que serás idiota**

**Y porq no me lo dices asi lo sabré no te parece **

**Kakashi ya vasta…** /agarrándolo/

**Espera anko quiero saber q me quiere decir… y bien **

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Jaja…. ¿Los deje en sus pensó?...¿no?...u_u**

Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo a lo mejor lo siga a lo mejor no depende de ustedes

Bueno me despido sayonara ^-^…


	2. Chapter 2

Volví y con otro capítulo nuevo viva ^-^….ya que si hubo quien pido la continuación aquí esta

_*los pensamientos*_

**-diálogos**

/acciones/

Y mis locuras

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**-Bien que me ibas a decir **

**-Kakashi tu presumes de ser el mejor pero no sabes cuándo te usan **/con un tono burlón en su voz/

**-Entonces me usan y puedo saber quién o mejor dicho porque **

**-La persona que menos esperas **

**-Mira genma ya me harte de tus tonterías**

**-Y que piensas hacer **

**-¡Basta! **/ Grito anko para q se callaran/

**-Pero… **/kakashi intento decir algo pero no lo dejo anko/

**-Pero nada, dije que ya basta los dos **/ya estaba enojada/

**-Lo siento anko **/agachando la mirada/

**-Jeje el mejor shinobi sometido por una mujer **

/ya no aguantando mas le suelta un puñetazo que de seguro fue el más fuerte de toda su vida /

**-Kakashi… **/anko estaba sorprendida/

**-Perdona pero ya no aguante mas** /empezando a caminar hacia la salida/

**-Espera…**/tratando de detenerlo/

**-Anko para **/le dice genma/

**-Que quieres ahora** /ya se había ido Kakashi/

**-No entiendo porque **

**-¿Qué no entiendes?**

**-Porque lo prefieres a el que a mi**

/mostrando una sonrisa/ **porque Kakashi es mucho mejor que tu **

**-Que, porque lo dices**

**-Solo mírate** /seguía en el suelo/ **no estuviste satisfecho hasta que lograste hacer enojar a Kakashi **

**-Yo solo, es que bueno**

**-Lo hiciste por celos, pero yo no te di ningún motivo desde un principio te dije que quien me gustaba era Kakashi **

**-Pero él no te quiere**

**-Eso no lo sabes, además eso no importa no estaré contigo porque no me gustas y dudo que me gustes **/seria/

**-Anko**

**-Lo siento genma necesito alcanzar a Kakashi **/dicho esto salió del lugar de la fiesta/

_*donde se pudo haber metido, espero que no se haya ido después de la pelea con genma*_

/asi lo estuvo buscando hasta que lo encontró sentado en el pasto de un parque por la hora que era ya no había nadie /

**-Kakashi**

**-Hm anko que pasa**

**-Nada es solo que salí a buscarte ya que no regresaste**

**-Lo siento es que ya no quise seguir discutiendo **/mostrando una sonrisa/

**-Ya veo** /sentándose a lado de él /

**-Y tú porque no regresas vas a dejar solos a tus invitados eso no está bien**

**-No creo que pase nada si me ausento un rato**

**-Si tú lo dices** /viendo hacia el cielo/

**-Cuando regresas al anbu**

**-Mmm a lo mejor al amanecer sino es que antes**

**-Pensé que te quedarías más tiempo**

**-No, solo vine porque era tu cumpleaños nada más por eso salí pero debo regresar antes que noten que me no estoy**

**-Te saliste sin permiso** /sorprendida/

**-Bueno si, no creo que hubieran dado permiso si les hubiera dicho que tenía que frenar mi entrenamiento por ir a una fiesta de una loca amante de los dulces** /riendo/

**-Bueno creo que no** /riendo/

**-Qué bonita luna llena** /viendo el cielo /

**-Si es muy bonita, ¿kakashi?**

**-Mande**

**-Cuando regresaras a la aldea**

**-No sé, la verdad es que no se cuanto tiempo me falta para acabar mi entrenamiento en el anbu**

**-Ya veo** /viendo el piso con algo de tristeza que Kakashi no paso por alto/

**-Ahora que lo pienso no te he dado algo de regalo **

**-He… no es necesario que vinieras es más que suficiente.**

**-No, anda pide algo y te lo daré **

**-Enserio lo que pida**

**-Bueno no me vayas a pedir algo de otro mundo porque no soy brujo**

**-Jeje está bien mmm…..ya sé dos cosas**

**-Ok, y que quieres que te de **

**-1: que vendrás más seguido **

**-Bueno no sé si pueda seguido pero está bien vendré mas veces**

**-Y dos** /sonrojada/

**-Y….**

**-Quiero….bueno…yo….etto**

**-Que pasa anko te ha comido la lengua el gato **

**-Déjame ver tu rostro sin la mascara**

**-Mi cara**/sorprendido/

**-Si por favor quiero verla **

/dudando/ **bueno está bien creo que puedo hacer eso**

/anko con algo de nerviosismo agarro la oriya de la máscara por un momento se detuvo no sabía si sesta bien eso/sintió la mano de Kakashi en la suya lo que le dio la seguridad para continuar /

/ya una vez quitada la máscara el sonrojo de anko no podía incrementar mas/

_*es hermoso el rostro de Kakashi*_/tocando le la mejilla/

**-Listo **/sonriendo/ **ya está feliz**

/ella no pudo decir nada/ /solo pensó en algo que en ese preciso momento hizo junto sus labios con el portador del Sharingan, aquel hombre que la había conquistado desde hace años pero por miedo se conformo con ser su mejor amiga/

_*pero qué demonios, anko me está besando pero porque *_ /no podía dejar de pensar mientras torpe mente regresaba el beso/

_*esto está mal anko, el te muestra su rostro y tu lo besas, pero no parece que no le guste*_/mientras seguía el beso el ruido de que alguien venia hizo que se tuvieran que separaban/kakashi se puso la máscara lo más rápido que pudo/

**-Hasta que los encuentro** /decía gai/

**-Lo siento, para que nos buscabas** /Kakashi hablaba tan natural otra vez tenía su semblante serio mientras anko seguía sonrojada/

**-Es hora de irnos Kakashi, nos ha llegado la noticia que danzo se regresa antes de tiempo asi que tienes que estar en la base antes que amanezca**

**-Está bien vamos** /mientras caminaba/ **Adiós anko, luego nos veremos**

**-Si, hasta pronto Kakashi no te preocupes** /aun sonrojada/

**-Adiós mi bella flor **

**-Adiós gai**

/después de un rato/

_*no puedo creer que me haya besado con Kakashi y aun mas que él me haya correspondido el beso pero y ahora que pasara con nosotros*_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

~Mientras en otro lugar~

**-Y bien Kakashi que tal te pereció la idea de venir**

**-Para serte franco fue buena idea el venir, no pensé que pasaran tantas cosas**/ lo decía mientras recordaba el beso/

**-Si verdad, lo malo fue que genma se pusiera en ese plan **

**-Eso si no se porque me empezó a provocarme y a decir todo eso**

**-No le hagas caso hermano **

**-Bueno hasta aquí me puedes acompañar gai **

**-Sí, espero que puedas ir más veces a la aldea y ya no tener que secuestrarte **

**-Ya lo había pensado ya iré mas seguido **

**-Bueno adiós**

**-Adiós gai hasta pronto **

_*era verdad no esperaba nada de lo que paso hoy, menos besarme con anko aunque no puedo decir que me haya desagradado del todo, de hecho ya ansió mi próxima ida a la aldea*_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Y bien les gusto ¿no?

Porque no me dicen que les pareció merece un comentario mi capítulo de hoy

Bueno hasta la próxima que espero no sea muy tardara la continuación pero no aseguro nada

Sayonara ^-^….


	3. Chapter 3

Hola…^-^ cuanto tiempo sin aparecer…..pero en fin…traigo le continuación…creo que me había tardado pero no creo que muchos la hayan esperado Jajaja…bueno ahora me ayudo una amiga gracias (Mychelle) por ayudarme a acabarlo

_*los pensamientos*_

**-diálogos**

(Acciones)

Y mis locuras

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ya han pasado dos meses desde la última vez que vi a kakashi, no he hablado con él pero sigo con la duda que pasara con nuestra amistad, no creo que pueda fingir que nada paso y menos ahora que no pienso en nada más que repetir lo que paso aquel día.

~Ring-ring (sonido de despertador) ~7:30 am~

_*No me quiero levantar… solo cinco minutos más*_ (como lo dijo anko se volvió a dormir)

…**..zzzz….zzz…..zzzzzzz…**(abriendo un ojo)

**Qué hora es** (reloj 7:46 am)**…..diablos llegare tarde **(parándose de la cama como alma que se la lleva el diablo)

**Vamos tengo que llegar o si no la hokage me matara** (corría lo más rápido que podía hasta que choco con alguien)

**Auch eso dolió….**

**Anko deberías tener más cuidado**

**Lo siento kurenai te juro que no te vi **

**Por eso te digo que tengas más cuidado**

**Jejeje si ya pondré más cuidado en lo que hago **

**Bueno vamos ya a trabajar sino tsunade-sama se enojara**

**Si creo que tienes razón **

-asi paso la mayor parte del tiempo -hora las 12:00 pm-

**Anko te pasa algo**

**No porque lo preguntas**

**Es que ya es la hora del almuerzo y no has dicho nada que ya quieres Salir**

**No me había dado cuenta de la hora….**

**A mí no me engañas que pasa**

**Nada solo tengo cosas q pensar **

**Entonces esa cosa tendrá que ver con kakashi**

**No** (contestando inmediatamente)

**Entonces no lo quieres ver**

**No…digo si…..no bueno aaaaaaa…..** (Sonrojada)

**Jaja jaja…**

**No me molestes kurenai** (volteándose)

**Vamos, no íbamos a comer**

**Si vamos**

(Asi paso el resto del día, de nuevo anko se sumió en sus pensamientos regresando de comer)

**Anko…..anko…Anko Mitarashi** (gritando)

**Que pasa por que me gritas**

**Porque no me escuchas dije que ya acabamos….vámonos **

**Si** (parándose)

**Te pasa algo anko estas algo distraída más de lo habitual**

**No me pasa nada., solo estoy pensando**

**Asi será en kakashi por casualidad**

**En realidad si** (susurro)

**Anko paso algo la última vez que se vieron **

**Yo….etto…..bueno….**

**Anda puedes decirme no se lo diré a nadie lo prometo **

**Está bien, lo que pasa es….** (Le cuenta todo)

**Ya veo, y ahora tienes la inquietud de que pasara cuando se vean**

**Si la verdad es que no se qué hacer me tiene confundida**

**Qué tal si le dices amor cuanto tiempo sin verte **

(Mirada asesina por parte de anko)

**Jajaja Bueno no le digas eso, mmm…. Pero deberías de decirle algo**

**Si pero que, bueno espero saber hacer **

**Adiós anko que descanses**

**Si tu igual** (sonriendo)

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::base del anbu ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Me mando a llamar danzo-sama** (inclinándose)

**Si como ya sabrás en poco tiempo terminaras tu entrenamiento por no decir que en 2 días, aquí tienes el permiso para dejar la base y volver a la aldea** (entregándoselo)

**Sí señor, gracias**

**Ya puedes retirarte **

**Si **(saliendo)…_*aldea….ya por fin acabe mi entrenamiento, pero ahora que lo pienso si veo a anko...se supone que tengo que hacer algo pero como se supone me debo de comportar… eso es malo que somos, bueno no dijimos nada la ultima vez solo nos besamos y ya… porque tengo que estar en estos problemas, y el anbu no me entrena para comprender los sentimientos sino al contrario para olvidarlos qué difícil es esto pero bueno actuare según sea la circunstancia *_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::al dia siguiente_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::7:45 am ahora anko si iba con calma asia su ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::trabajo ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Hola mi bella flor **

**Hola gai, como estas**

**Muy bien, viviendo con la llama de la juventud** (haciendo una pose)

(Gotita anime) **ya veo me alegro por ti **

**No has sabido nada de kakashi**

**No desde que vino ya no he sabido de él** (bajando la mirada)

**Qué extraño según mis cuentas yo tuvo que haber acabado su entrenamiento que no pensara volver**

**Ya tuvo que haber acabado estas seguro?...**(asintió gai)…. **Bueno de seguro tendrá alguna razón**

**Sí, pero que pasara con él, no querrá volver bueno me entere que tenía una compañera en el anbu con la que siempre estaba pero no creo que sea ese el caso**

**Que has dicho… ¿una compañera?**

**Si creo que se llama matsuri no me acuerdo muy bien**

(En la cabeza de anko pasaban muchas cosas)

**Pasa algo anko **

**No nada gai** (caminando hacia otra dirección)

**Espera no ibas hacia el domo**

(Pero ella solo emprendió la carrera quería estar sola)

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: en el area de entrenamiento del anbu:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Bueno será mejor irme de una vez debo de admitir que me emociona la idea de regresar a la aldea** (sonriendo)

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Bueno debe ser solo coincidencia lo de su compañera en fin de todo kakashi y yo somos ya prácticamente pareja ¿no? ….. Aaaa quien quiero engañar por a verle dado un beso no lo hace mi novio **(anko se encontraba en la zona de entrenamiento, se sentía deprimida)

**Bueno no es culpa de él en fin de todo no teníamos nada serio solo éramos amigos y nada mas **(trataba de dejar de pensar en ello pero no le era posible)

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Kakashi has vuelto**

**Si ya he acabado mi entrenamiento **

**Qué bueno es tenerte te vuelta (**dándole un abrazo)

**Gracias… y anko donde esta** (quería verla más que a nadie)

**Mmm no sé, yo la vi en la mañana pero se fue y no dijo a donde**

**Qué raro…..bueno me tengo que ir**

**Espera acabas de llegar no quieres tomar algo**

**No gai, será después tengo que llegar a dejar mi mochila a mi casa ***_y de paso buscar a anko *_

**Está bien, bueno nos veremos después**

**Si hasta luego** _*donde se pudo meter… mmm… ya se *_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

(Anko seguía suminada en sus pensamientos)

**Anko sabía que aquí te encontrarías **

**Ka… kakashi, pero a qué hora llegaste** (sorprendida)

**Mmm no mucho** (sonriendo) que te pasa (viendo que había llorado)

**Nada yo solo, no es nada mejor me voy **

**Espera** (haciendo que se volteada)

**Pasa algo…**

**No lo se dímelo tú, yo no era quien lloraba **

(Se sorprendió por ese comentario) **te dije que no es nada, porque no me dejas sola**

**Perdona si quiero saber qué te pasa… solo me preocupe por ti** (viendo el piso con algo de enojo)

**Porque te preocupo tu y yo no somos nada o si** (intentando hacer que lo viera a la cara)

**Me preocupo porque eres alguien importante para mí, porque eres una de la poca gente que cree aun en mí y porque te quiero **

**Si me quisieras porque no viniste como lo prometiste, porque sales con otra si dices quererme** (acordándose de matsuri)

(Kakashi lo único que hizo fue reír)

**Porque te ríes, que es lo gracioso** (desconcertada)

**No nada en particularidad solo que no es muy común en ti el sentir celos y me sorprende verte asi, has cambiado**

**Creo que si he cambiado, pero tu aun no contestas **

**Yo lo siento en verdad el no venir a la aldea como te lo prometí pero no sabía qué pasaría si venia y no se que se supone que debería decirte **

**Como que no lo sabes **

**Lo que quiero decir es que tú me gustas, tu sabes que me fui al anbu a entrenar y en el anbu no dejan los sentimientos los borran pero ahora tu me estás haciendo que los vuelva a sentir **

**Kakashi yo **

**No importa solo estoy confundido, estoy seguro que te quiero pero no sé cómo, es un cariño más fuerte que el que se siente por un amigo pero no sé cómo interpretarlo con palabras es muy difícil**

**No te esfuerces a lo mejor no es el mismo sentimiento que el que yo siento por ti**

**Eso no se pero…**

**¿Pero?**

**Sabes creo que el sentimiento si es mutuo sabes porque **(ella negó con la cabeza) **por que como de seguro sabes tuve una compañera en el anbu se llama matsuri y ella también dijo que le gustaba**

(Anko al escuchar eso se sintió triste, kakashi se dio cuenta de ello y opto por proseguir)

**Pero sabes otra cosa yo no le pude corresponder en el momento en el que ella me quería dar un beso, yo me voltee, me acorde del beso que nos dimos** (sonriendo) **tuve que decirle que no le correspondía que ya tenía a alguien más en mi corazón.**

**¡Kakashi!**

**Anko permíteme estar a tu lado por favor** (inclinando su cabeza)

**Eres un tonto kakashi** (acabando con la distancia que los separaba)

(Acabando con el beso) **gracias anko**

**Te amo kakashi**

**Yo también**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Y se acabo por fin ^-^ ¿qué tal salió?

Creo que me convenció el final a mí pero que tal me tarde demasiado si lo se Jajaja espero poder subir más historias, si es que me llegan más idea


End file.
